


promise

by Scarletphoenix8



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, kayla walks in on them im so sorry kayla ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletphoenix8/pseuds/Scarletphoenix8
Summary: that steamy~ solangelo fic Spawn_of_ssatan requested like 11 months ago ><





	promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spawn_of_ssatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_of_ssatan/gifts).



> this is for Spawn_of_ssatan! sorry it took me so long to finish it omg

Given a choice between helping to direct traffic in Asphodel and lying sick in the infirmary, Nico would have had a hard time deciding. Directing traffic in Asphodel was boring, but at least he got to move around. Since there had been no recent battles or quests which involved grievous injury, he was the only occupant of the infirmary, which also equated to Will fussing over him until one of the younger campers walked in with a scrape or burn a burn from the lava on the rock wall. It was just a flu, for gods sake. Rather, he had recovered from the flu, except for his pesky temperature. Nico sighed, leaning back into the pile of fluffy pillows Will personally fluffed for him, for goodness sake. Speaking of Will, the son of Apollo was making his way over. Nico closed his eyes, but snapped them open once he felt Will press a kiss to his forehead, glaring at his boyfriend. Will grinned, the back of his cool hand resting on Nico’s forehead. “Just another cup of that tea and another night here and your fever should break.”

Nico scowled. “That tea”, as Will put it, tasted like how Hazel had described Sciron’s feet smelled: like a zombie café. He took a deep breath, preparing to convince Will that really, there was no need for it. “Oh, no, Nico, don’t –” Will groaned when Nico gave him the pout and the puppy eyes. “It’s for your own good!” Nico dropped the pleading expression and regained his scowl. “That’s better,” Will smiled.

It might have just been all his bad memories from his time in the vase, and Tartarus mostly, but whenever Will tried to protect him, he would feel a rush of gratefulness and warmth. To set the record straight, Nico didn’t like being coddled, he just liked being protected, watched over, even with all his powers. He smiled, snuggling closer to Will, whose smile spread wider. “Oh Nico, I love you so much.” Will sighed. “What would I do without you?” His eyes grew wide unintentionally, gazing up at Will with a shocked expression. The son of Apollo blushed bright red. “Uh, pretend I didn’t say anything.”

“No,” Nico flinched as his voice came out as a squeak after a night of disuse. “I think I like that.” Will sighed in relief, visibly relaxing as he started pressing feather-light kisses to both of Nico’s cheeks. Nico squeaked again, embarrassed. Then came a yell.

“Will, where in the name of Dad’s god-awful haikus are you?!”

The blonde groaned. “Duty calls, Shadow Boy, take a nap while I’m at it.” As Will got up to leave, Nico yanked him down for a kiss, pressing his lips against Will’s, moaning when they finally made contact. “Not hygienic!” Will scolded when he finally pulled away. Then he sighed. “I missed kissing you too, Nicks.” Will stroked Nico’s face, groaning as the dark haired boy leaned into the touch. He squeezed his eyes shut as if it took him godly strength to pull away. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised. Nico smiled. He and Will had grown a lot closer since they – well, he – had let Octavian fling himself into a humongous mid-air explosion. Nico fingered the small ring which hung around his neck on a chain. _“For when you are ready for a promise ring,”_ Will had smiled at him, proudly presenting the obsidian and gold ring, which he claimed to have made in the Hephaestus forges with plenty of help from Tyson and other Hephaestus kids. Although he had had his doubts (because he really couldn’t understand who wanted a creepy death boy who let someone unintentionally kill himself), but Will had courted him like the way Hades would have courted his mother (Nico suspected his father had paid a visit to Will, although both of them had yet to say anything). Will had even taken to sleeping with Nico to ward off his nightmares. Nico slept better with Will’s warm body pressed against his back and with a warm arm wrapped around his waist.

Nico drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face, drowsy in the warm sunlight and soft bedsheets, thinking of Will.

Will returned to the infirmary a lot later; that one broken ankle was followed by a grievously injured new demigod, and gods, he was too young for Will to have to work that much magic on him. He had yet to be claimed, but it would probably happen soon. Will scrubbed, half-awake in the showers. He made his way back to Nico’s end of the infirmary, only to hear pained whimpering. He sprinted to Nico’s side, finding the smaller boy writhing around in the grip of nightmares. _If only I had been there,_ Will berated himself, shaking Nico awake. Nico jerked awake, chest heaving as his wild eyes took in his surroundings before settling on Will. Will automatically opened his arms. It was a colder night, but Nico was sticky with sweat when he flung himself into the blonde’s arms. He whimpered something and Will leaned down to hear.

 _“Don’t leave me,”_ Nico whimpered.

Will bit his lip. “Never,” he promised. He held the small shivering frame. Nico looked up at him with sad, dark eyes. Will bent his head to press his lips to Nico’s, the son of Hades gasping and letting his mouth drop open. Their arms drew tight around each other; their mouths chased each other’s.

“Will,” Nico gasped as he broke away for air. “Please, I don’t know if I should, but please, just –” Will frowned. He knew very well what Nico was asking for. It had happened only one other time, but it seemed Nico had been craving it again recently, what with those darned leather pants that only seemed to get tighter every day, and Nico bending or squatting at every given opportunity. He knew it wasn’t just him if Nico kept winking at him. (That, or Nico was suffering from some other ailment.) He slowly, hesitantly drew Nico into his lap, and Nico instantly ground harshly down into his lap. Will held back a moan, choosing instead to gently slip his hands under Nico’s shirt (black, again) and caress his sides. Nico tugged at Will’s orange camp shirt, and Will lifted his arms only for Nico to yank it off almost violently.

Will sucked in a breath and held it as Nico sank to the floor, pulling Will to the edge of the bed. Where Nico found the strength in those skinny arms, Will wondered. He hummed an aimless tune, anything to keep his mind off Nico’s dark, focused gaze on his shorts as the younger undid the strings that held them up and yanked both shorts and underwear down in one pull. He flushed bright red, leaning back on his arms as Nico eyed his length with an uncharacteristic focus. Then a wet warmth wrapped around the tip and Will moaned, hips jerking up unconsciously. The infirmary was silent except for the sound of Nico’s suckling. Will closed his eyes, fingers lacing in Nico’s dark hair as the pleasure intensified. Then Nico pulled off and Will cracked his eyes open, only for the son of Hades to sink down to the base of his cock and _swallow_. Will clapped a hand over his mouth and his hips jerked forward again, the head of his cock bumping the back of Nico’s throat. Nico choked, precum and saliva dribbling onto his shirt. Will took a deep breath, pulled Nico off and pulled the black shirt off, then tugging the younger up so he could begin the painful process of yanking the skinny jeans off. Nico frantically pulled at them and the pair worked feverishly to tug them off. Will stood and wrapped his arms around Nico, kissing him as his hands ran down his spine, sliding past the elastic of his boxers and sliding down his crack, when he encountered something. “Nico,” Will murmured, frowning as he pulled back, “What is that?”

The younger looked absolutely wrecked but he managed to coherently mumble, “A buttplug?”

Will groaned and dived back in, tasting Nico’s lips and a trace of the herbal tea. “You’re right, that stuff tastes horrendous. I’ll go find something to improve its taste.” Nico made an indistinguishable, but happy sound. “But Nico, you really shouldn’t leave that in for long periods of time! It’s not healthy.”

“But you like it.”

“I’m not denying that, but – “

“Doctor’s orders?” Will really wished Nico wouldn’t smirk that way. It made him look terribly handsome.

“Yes,” Will smiled crookedly. “You know me too well.” Nico grinned, looking criminally adorable for someone on his knees and a hard cock inches from his lips. “Do you mind continuing, sweetheart?” Nico pulled a face, but before Will could remind him that it was just a front for his adorable, soft, squishy heart inside, he had reattached his mouth, that warm, wet, tight mouth to Will’s length and _gods_ ¸ he didn’t think anything could ever compare. He groaned low again, pulling at Nico’s hair to stop himself from shoving his length down Nico’s throat. “Nicks, if you don’t stop – ” If anything, Nico sucked harder. Then he swallowed, _again_ , and Will came, while Nico held down his hips and _swallowed_. He might have heard a scream but he didn’t really stop to think about it, instead looking down at his naked, debauched boyfriend. “Gods, Nico, you’d better let me return the favour.” Nico grinned wickedly, and Will might have died a little inside. Only a little.

Then a scroll of parchment hit his eye and he yelled. “OW!” With one eye throbbing, he picked up and unrolled the offending object which had flown through the window.

 

_I just came back to get my bow! Go be nasty somewhere else!_

_\- Kayla_

_P.S. If you don’t I’m telling Grace you’re defiling Di Angelo. You know how protective he can get._

 

Will groaned and showed the parchment to Nico, who scanned it before blushing bright pink. They simultaneously pulled their clothes on, and hand in hand, they ran to the Hades cabin to, well, ‘be nasty’ in a more private place, partially for the sake of Will’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this!


End file.
